Patent Document 1 discloses an oil filter including an element cover mountable inside a filter case while being connected to a filter element disposed inside the filter case, relief oil channel, and a relief valve, the element cover including a relief oil channel running from space between the filter element and the filter case, through an element upper portion center hole, and communicating with internal space of the filter element, and a relief valve.